The Silver Alchemist's Sister (An FMA story)
by zowater
Summary: This takes place alongside the manga/brotherhood version. When the Elric brothers meet a pair of sisters, one of which has expereince with the gate, they become friends and begin to travel together. But they aren't the only ones interested in the sisters. Warning since this goes alongside the manga there will be spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

A long black hair girl ran through the halls of central. Her arms filled with books. She appeared to be around the age of 19 and wore civilian clothes. A pair of jeans, topped with a light blue tank top and a short sleeve navy jacket. She dodged around people, but was unexpectedly toppled over by a huge suit of armor.

"UGH!" She gasped falling back and dropping all her books.

"OH! I'm sorry!" A young man's voice said from the armor as it turned around. "Are you alright Miss?"

"I'm fine." She sighed getting up and gathering her books together. "I just wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm sorry. It was obviously my fault." He said helping pick up the books.

"No. I had my heads in the clouds and should have realized some one was there." She smiled as she got all her books back together. "Hi, I'm Kawa. Kawa Mitsukata."

"Nice to met you Kawa, I'm Alphonse Elric. But everyone just calls me Al."

"Elric you say..." She blinked. "You don't happen to be related to the Full Metal Alchemist do you?"

"HEY! AL!" A voice called as a shrimp of a guy walked up. He had blond hair pulled back in a small braid at the back of his head. He wore a red jacket and had golden eyes. "Who's this?"

"Brother this is Kawa." Al said looking between the two. "Kawa this is my brother Edward."

"Edward..." She blinked and then started laughing.

"What's wrong?" Ed frowned insulted by her sudden outburst of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but you have got to be kidding me." She looked at Al. "This kid can't be the Full Metal Alchemist. If I was to think anyone was the Full Metal Alchemist it would be you 'Alphonse.'" She smiled. "No need to pull a joke on me."

Ed growled. "I am the Full Metal Alchemist!" He said pulling out his pocket watch.

She blinked. "Wow... You really are... I'm sorry for laughing at you then. You just aren't what I expected."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Ed fumed.

"When I heard about the Full Metal Alchemist I pictured him being stronger and bigger... And most likely wearing armor." She smiled. "Al fit the description perfectly so I thought he was, but I guess I was wrong."

"You've heard of my brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah. I'm a big fan of his." She smiled and Ed paused. "He's an amazing alchemist for such a young age. And becoming a state alchemist at such a young age is amazing. I've always wanted to met him. SO!" She turned to Ed. "Nice to met you Full Metal."

He blinked not sure how to react. "Well... Uh.. Hi..." He nodded.

"I can't believe I got to met the Full Metal Alchemist." Kawa smiled happily. "I can't wait to tell Taki!"

"Who's Taki?" Al asked.

"My sister." Kawa smiled. "You might have heard of her, she's the-."

"KAWA!" A voice called. A girl who looked just like Kawa, only wearing a military outfit walked up. Roy and Riza walked next to her. "KAWA!"

"Hey Taki!" Kawa smiled. "You have to come see who I met!"

She looked over Ed and Al. "You must be the Full Metal Alchemist." She smiled at Al. "I bet you're happy to met him, Kawa."

"Yeah, but the Full Metal is actually this one." She said pointing to Ed. "This is his brother Alphonse Elric."

"Hello Alphonse." Riza nodded.

"Lieutenant ." Al nodded. "Colonel."

Roy nodded. "Kawa what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to find Taki. I just went to the library and I wanted to show her." She held up the books slightly.

"You know Colonel Mustang?" Al asked.

"Yeah. You see Taki is a state alchemist who works with Roy when we are in town."

Taki laughed. "I'm not as good as Mustang here, or probably even Full Metal, but I'm fine." She blushed slightly.

"Taki is known as the Silver Alchemist. Probably because of her eyes." She pointed to Taki's silver eyes, which matched her own.

"She's a state alchemist?" Ed blinked looking at the two. "How old is she any ways?"

"BROTHER!" Al gasped shocked but Ed's question.

"Don't worry Al it's fine. Taki and I are 24, she only just became a state alchemist 5 years ago. It's not as rare as you Full Metal." Kawa smiled. "You were the youngest State Alchemist so you shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm sure brother was just asking because you look so young." Al smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Al." She smiled. "You are much nicer than your brother."

Al blushed on the inside.

"Well I'll see you around Mustang. Nice talking to you Riza." Taki smiled. "Kawa and I are going to go get some dinner."

"Brother why don't we treat them?" Al asked smiling.

"What why?!" Ed frowned.

"Really Al you truly are much nicer than Ed." She smiled. "We would love to hang out with you over dinner."

Taki shrugged. "It's better than dinner with Mustang."

"Hey!" Roy frowned.

Taki laughed. "Come on Kawa, we'll drop you books off at the apartment and then the Elric brothers can take us out for some food."

"Right, is that alright Al?" Kawa asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Hmm... There is the Full Metal Brat.." Envy said watching the group of four walk. "And who is his new friends?"

"That is the Silver Alchemist and her sister." Lust said walking up. "We are suppose to keep an eye on her."

"Why?"

"I wasn't told." Lust said calmly looking down. "It is strange that she is hanging out with one of the others we are to observe."

"Heh, that just makes our job easier." Envy smirked turning into a bird and flying off.


	2. Chapter 2

Al blinked as he spotted Kawa running. She had a book clutched to her chest and didn't see him till it was too late and had slammed right into him. She fell back and grunted in shock. "Kawa?"

"Oh... Al." She blinked looking up. "I'm sorry." She dusted herself off. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She laughed but froze as he picked up her book.

"Legends of the Philosopher Stone?" He looked at her and she blushed.

"It's an interesting topic." She took it back from him. "Just think of all the good we could do if it was real."

Al blinked shocked. "Yeah I guess..." He watched her smile. "I guess I'll see you around then.."

"Yeah, see you-." She was interrupted by a scream. She turned and froze seeing a girl looking up as part of a building started to fall towards her. She appeared to be about 10.

Al knew he couldn't make it in time, and he couldn't draw a transmutation circle fast enough! The girl was going to be crushed. OH NO! He blinked as Kawa shot past him clapping her hands together. She slammed her hands into the ground and Al watched as two poles came out of nowhere, stopping the falling building. She took her chance and shot forward scoping up the girl and running out of the danger zone. Al watched shocked. She... She can transmute without a transmutation circle..." He hurried over to her to find her comforting the crying girl.

"It's okay now. You're safe... Can you tell me where you live? I'll take you home to your family." She smiled. The girl sniffled, but told Kawa. "Alright, let me clean up here and then I'll take care of you." She smiled setting the girl down. "Stay back." She stood up and clapped her hands again and fixed the building. "There!"

"Wow!" Al gasped. "That was amazing."

"Huh?" She blinked looking over not realizing he had been watching. "Uh... Al... Uh..." She smiled. "One moment." She fixed up the building then turned to Al. "I need to go take this girl to her home. I'll see you later." She scooped up the girl and hurried off leaving Al staring in shock. She had just did alchemy twice without a transmutation circle... Which could only mean one think... Kawa had done human transmutation.

Kawa collapsed onto her couch and smiled picking up her book. She started reading, but didn't get very far before there was a knock at her door. She sighed putting it down. She got up and answered the door. She froze seeing Al and Ed. She slowly closed the door nervous. Ed banged on the door again. Kawa sighed and slowly opened the door. "Yes?"

"Can we come in?" Al asked quickly before Ed could yell at her for closing the door on them.

"...Sure..." Kawa sighed stepping aside so they could walk in. "Did you need something?"

"We just wanted to talk... Is your sister here?"

"No she's doing her State Alchemist yearly examination." Kawa said closing the door behind them. "So what did you need?"

"We can wait for your sister." Ed frowned.

Kawa frowned. "This is about what Al saw isn't it?"

"We can wait till your sister is, so we can make sure we are getting the full story!"

"Taki knows nothing." Kawa said calmly getting some cups out. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'm fine." Al said.

"I don't need anything." Ed frowned.

"Fine, but this story is going to be long, you might want to sit down." She said pouring water into cups. "Here, in cause you get thirsty." She sat down in her chair. "First off, I need to know why it stuck so close to you that I can transmute without a circle, before I say anything."

Ed and Al looked at each other. Al nodded and took off his helmet. Kawa gasped. "You... You tried it too didn't you?!"

Ed frowned and showed his arm. "We paid a big price, what was your price?"

Kawa sighed. "So you did try it... Human Transmutation..." She looked at her locket. "Why don't you tell your story first?"

Ed frowned but Al started and Kawa nodded calmly. "We've been traveling in search of the philosopher stone since, hoping to find a way to get out bodies back."

"I understand." Kawa said looking at her book. "My story begins long ago... When I was a child." She closed her eyes. "Taki and I are twins... We had two parents and one brother... My big brother's name was Tye... I loved him and looked up to him. When I was two my mother disappeared... She might have died and my dad covered it, she might have just left... I never found out..." She nodded.

"My father and brother raised us and my brother leaned to do alchemy. He told me a traveling man taught him and when I continued to show interest he began to teach me and Taki followed our example. Before I realized what was happening my father was sick... Tye tried to keep it from Taki and I and did his best to take care of our father, but in the end he died.

Tye did his best to raise us, we were only seven... But we couldn't keep up living that way. He began to research more into human transmutation and one day I found out. I did my best to help him and tried to help, but he wouldn't let me... The day he tried to bring out father back I walked in. The next thing I knew I was in a strange white room with my brother and a strange glowing person."

"The truth." Ed frowned.

Kawa nodded. "My brother was the only one who had tried so he tried to reason with the truth to let me go. I didn't understand what was going on... Truth decided to let me go, but part of his price would be given to me. I was sent back... But when I went back no one would recognize that I had a brother... No one would remember anything about him and I would be forced to live as the only person who could ever recall he existed."

Al gasped shocked. "So your price was..."

"To be forced to have memories of a person that no one else remembered... And not only that, but everyone thought that everything he had ever done was my acts... I would be forever forced to be seen as the hero my brother was."

Ed and Al froze. "Kawa..." Al looked down imagining if he was in her position.

"The worst part is... my sister, the person who had loved my brother as much as me... Who looked up to him as much as me... She no longer remembers him and sees me in the light she saw him... I hate it. Not only can I not talk to her about him... But everything he every did for us she thinks I did it and looks up to me... Do you know how hard it is to take credit for someone else... someone that you looked up to yourself?" She sighed. "It's horrible."

Ed frowned. "So that's your story... And you trying to find the philosopher stone?"

"Yes... I want to try returning my brother to people's memories..." She sighed. "If anything at least Taki's memories... I can't stand it anymore."

Ed and Al nodded. Ed felt horrible for being so mean to her when he had banged on the door. "... We'll let you know if we find anything."

Kawa smiled. "Thank you... And please keep this between us... I don't want anyone else to know."

Ed nodded and stood up. "I guess we'll leave now."

Al looked between the two and smiled. "Kawa... What do you think to traveling with us?"

Kawa blinked. "What?"

"Traveling with us." Al smiled. "We travel in search of the philosopher stone and both our chances with increase with more help."

Kawa looked down. "I'd have to talk to Taki... I won't travel without her, even for the philosopher stone. I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Al nodded. "We'll see you later." He turned and followed Ed out smiling.

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Kawa blinked looking around. She didn't know where she was. She was in a field of white flowers. She smiled as the smells drifted to her and walked through them happily. It was peaceful there, even if she didn't know how she had gotten there. She paused as she spotted a door against a wall. "What is that?" She walked forward. The door swung open slowly and Kawa walked in. She froze finding herself in a blank empty white room. "It... It can't be?..." She looked around shocked.

A figure started walking towards her and her eyes brightened. "BROTHER!" She shot forward but froze as she spotted him. He was nothing more than skin and bone and had a weak expressionless face. His once dark black hair now gray and falling out. He looked at her and raised his hand weakly.

Kawa took a step back. "Brother?... Brother? What... What happened to you?"

He moaned taking a slow step forward.

"NO!" Kawa cried out shaking her head in fear and sorrow.

Kawa gasped sitting up in a cold sweat. She looked around and found herself back in her bed at their apartment. She got op slowly and changed into some comfortable clothes and walked out to the living room. Taki was passed out on the couch snoring gently. She smiled gently and walked over pulling a blanket up over her sister. Don't worry Taki, I will protect you... I'll never let anything happen to you.

She turned and walked out the door going for a walk to clear her mind. The nightmare had been so realistic and so freaky. She shivered just remembering it. Brother? She sighed and started running, it wasn't her favorite thing but it did keep her from thinking. She sighed as her mind began to calm down and slowed to a walk. She glanced around looking at the landmarks. Now where am I?

"Are you the Silver Alchemist?"

Kawa blinked as a voice sounded behind her. She smiled turning around. "Sorry sir but you have the wrong girl. My name is Kawa." She blinked seeing a tall man with a x-shaped scar on his face. He wore a pair of glasses that covered his eyes. "Did you need her help for something?"

He blinked looking at her. "You match the description for Taki Mitsukata, the Silver Alchemist."

"Yeah I know." Kawa shrugged. "But I'm not. I'm not a big fan of State Alchemists. But if there is some help you need I can try to help in Taki's place. She's my sister so it's no problem."

Scar blinked shocked staring at the girl. This was the Silver Alchemists' sister. He hadn't even realized that he could mistake one for another. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey!" The girl frowned. "I may not be a state alchemist, but I am an alchemist and I can help you with your problem."

"I don't need you." Scar said calmly ignoring her.

"Please." She said suddenly. "If you wont except my help... Please leave my sister out of what ever your problem is... I don't want her in danger."

Scar froze. The honest, truly caring pleading of her voice made him stop and turn around. She was looking at him honestly and had a worried expression on her face. "Why do you care? She is a state alchemist?"

"She's my sister." She said calmly. "I can't loss her!"

Scar froze thinking about his brother. "I won't ask her to help me with anything." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He stopped. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one." He said calmly.

"Everyone has a name..." She smiled. "Mine is Kawa." She smiled walking in front of him. "What do people call you then oh nameless one?"

"Scar." He waited for her to freeze up and run, but instead she frowned.

"That's not a good name... It's given to you because of something that is sad, your scar... I'll call you... Hmm..."

"It doesn't matter what you call me." He turned and walked away.

"HEY!" Kawa ran up to him frowning. "I'm calling you Mr. X then." He blinked staring down at her. "X as in mysterious, not because of your scar." She smiled. "Mr. X sounds like the mysterious man you know little about."

He ignored her and continued walking. Strange girl...

"It was nice meeting you Mr. X!" She called after him.

That got Scar. No one had ever said nice meeting you to him since he had left Ishabal. It shocked him. He glanced back to see her walking off, probably towards her house. Kawa... The sister of the Silver Alchemist... You are an interesting person.

"What do you mean you want to travel with the Elrics?!" Taki gasped staring wide eyed at her sister.

"Exactly what it means." Kawa smiled. "I want to travel with them. It would be nice to have other people that we know to talk to... And Al is really nice."

Taki frowned. "Isn't he a little young for you?"

Kawa blushed. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Taki laughed. "Okay I guess we can go with them, but if Ed drives me too crazy then I'm leaving."

"Alright." Kawa laughed. "And part of it is the fact that I want someone to mess with." Kawa smiled. "Ed fits the bill."

Taki smiled. "Okay, I'll find out when they are leaving and then we can start packing."

"Alright." Kawa nodded. "Thanks Taki."

"No prob sis."


	4. Chapter 4

Taki headed towards central HQ looking for Roy or the Elrics. Preferably the Elrics, but if she found Roy all she wanted to ask was if he had seen either of the Elrics or knew where they were. She didn't understand why, but Roy drove her crazy. She blinked and smiled as she spotted Ed. "HEY!"

She blinked as she ran up and noticed that Al's armor was banged up and Ed was missing his arm. "What happened to you guys?"

"Have you heard of Scar?"

"The Ishbalan state alchemist hunter with the x-shaped scar?!" Taki gasped shocked.

"Yes." Al nodded. "He attacked brother. Luckily Colonel Mustang came and helped save him."

Taki blinked shocked. Roy? "Well that is good..." She looked down frowning.

"Taki is there something you needed?" Al asked looking at her.

"Oh yeah!" She turned to them. "Kawa let me know that she wanted to travel with you. I'll agree... But only if you promise me something."

"What is it?" Ed frowned.

"Scar... Don't mention him... Or anyone else that will target any of us." Taki said calmly.

"What?" Ed and Al both blinked. "Why?"

"It's Kawa... I haven't told her about Scar because otherwise she will try to battle him. It's just how she is."

Ed and Al nodded. "You really think she would challenge him?"

"Oh yeah." Taki sighed. "She tries to hide it form me, but she's always tried to protect me from everything." The boys nodded understanding why. "But we will travel with you then."

"Alright." Ed nodded. "We're leaving tomorrow to Resembool where my mechanic is."

"Right." Taki nodded. "I'll let Kawa know." She looked at Al, tempted to mention his armor, but decided to just smile and walk out.

Ed and Al waited till she was gone before talking. "Brother do you really think Kawa would try to fight Scar?"

"I can't say, but it wouldn't surprise me... I'm a bit worried about what will happen further on in the future. Kawa is smart, but she is protective of her sister as well... I don't know what that will mean for the future dangers."

Al nodded, worried as well.

"Hmm... Looks like the Full Metal has two new companions." Envy said watching the two sisters and the Elric brothers heading towards a place to eat. "How interesting."

"One is the Silver Alchemist's sister?" Lust asked.

"Yes, and the other is the Silver Alchemist herself."

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked.

"Not yet... We don't know if they will be useful yet or not." Lust frowned watching.

"I see no reason for them to be useful." Envy shrugged. "Except maybe using them as bait or leverage over the Elric brothers."

"Maybe." Lust nodded. "But for now Father wants them alive."

"So how did you break your arm?" Kawa asked for the hundredth time. "And what happened to Al?"

"We crashed and the impact destroyed my arm. Al unfortunately took the worst of the damage."

Kawa frowned looking at them. "For some reason I don't believe you. What do you think Taki?"

"I don't really care. What happened, happened."

Kawa sighed. "FINE! Now then I'll see you boys tomorrow."

"aren't you going to have dinner with us?" Taki frowned.

"I'd love to, but I've got a promise to keep. I'll see you later."

"What did you promise this time?!" Taki moaned honestly concerned for her sister.

"It's noting big, just fixing up someone's table and chairs. Her sons destroyed the set while they were rough housing."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Al asked concerned.

"Yeah, she promised she'd feed me as payment." Kawa waved walking off calmly. Once she was a while away she sighed slowing to a stop and glanced backwards. No one was following. She nodded and sped up to where she was suppose to met a gang member.

He stood waiting with spiked green hair and glasses hiding his eyes. He blinked as she walked up to him. "What do you want?"

"I'm here in behalf of my client Cem." the man froze as he recognized the name. "You are to take me to your boss."

He glared and got ready to attack, but another guy showed up and stopped hi. "Stop Kabuo. Let's take her to the boss." He smirked looking at her. "I'm surprised the coward sent a girl to settle his debt."

Kawa followed the two men calmly towards where their base was. She glanced around noticing, and counting, all the gang members. By the time she was face to face with the boss she had counted 12 men, 4 woman members, and 6 other woman. The boss of the gang was a tall, buff man with dark black hair slicked back. He had a red dragon tattooed on one arm and a black one of the other.

"Who's this?" He blinked calmly eying her over.

"Cem sent her." The guy that had led her there said. He was tall and good looking. He had blond hair streaked red and black. There was something different about him from the others.

"HA! That rat." The boss smirked. "He thought sending me a girl would ride me of my anger. He's an idiot... But I do have to say I'll still take the girl."

Kawa stepped forward calmly. "Ikuto Gimaru... You truly are as bad as your reputation." He frowned. "Cem is no rat, a coward maybe. But he is a smart coward. He knew he could not pay you back, and he knew you would try to kill him. That is why he wanted a State Alchemist." She watched as they all tensed. "Luckily for you he didn't find one... Of course he did find an Alchemist." She smiled. "Of course you are unlucky on the Alchemist he found." She clapped her hands together and smiled.

Scar watched the chaos going on in the ware house. He had seen Kawa walking with the gang members and had been shocked. Now he understood as he watched. She had come to confront them. Even though she was an alchemist, and her sister was a State Alchemist, she was amazing. Even surrounded she was easily confronting them, hardly using alchemy. He was impressed. He frowned watching one sneak up behind her and was about to stab her when one of the men attacked his own team mate. He snuck forward closer wanting to find out what was happening.

"Thanks." Kawa blinked watching the guy nervously. "But I thought you were a member?"

The man smiled. "Undercover. I work for the military." He nodded and looked back at the other members. "I was hoping to find a way to get them to destroy themselves from the inside... But I was having trouble. This might help weaken them enough for us to be able to come in and get ride of them."

Kawa nodded. "Alright. Let's finish them then." Scar watched as she easily finished up the rest and had pinned the boss. "Cem's debt is over." She said calmly and then nodded to the military officer before leaving.

Scar waited till she was a while away before approaching. "What was that?"

She jumped and then laughed seeing him. "Hey Mr. X." She smiled. "How have you been?"

"... What were you doing back there?"

"Huh? Oh you mean that gang? Oh a guy approached me thinking I was Taki. I told him I would take care of his problem in her place."

"Do you do that often?" He blinked.

"Yeah. I don't like letting my sister take risks... I don't want to lose her." She sighed looking down.

Scar nodded. "Are you hungry?"

She blinked shocked. "Huh? Hungry?"

"I'll treat you to a meal." He said calmly. He didn't understand why he was doing this. For one thing her sister was a State Alchemist, for another she was from Amestris. It went against everything he was for.

"Why don't I treat you to a meal this time?" She smiled. "I've leaving town tomorrow so I'd like to be able to do something good." She paused noticing his face and that it had a small cut from where Hawkeye's bullet had grazed him. "You're hurt!"

He blinked as she touched his small wound frowning. She forced him to sit down and then slowly began to treat it. He watched in amazement. She knew he was an Ishabalan... but she didn't seem to care.

"There." She smiled as she bandaged it. "Hopefully this one won't scar."

"... Why?" He asked.

"Huh? Why what?" She blinked honestly confused.

"Why do you act as if I am normal... An Amestrian?"

"I rally don't care what you are." She said calmly. "Ishbalan or Amestrian. You are a person all the same. I never understood the war between our people. I still don't, but I don't judge you or your people. No more than I judge my own anyways."

Scar looked at her. She was so different. He blinked as she sighed. "What is it?"

"I've got to get home. It's getting late... My sister is going to be worried. I told her I was fixing a table and some chairs... I don't like worrying her." She smiled. "See you around maybe Mr. X."

He watched her run off waving and smiled. She was enough to make him forget his anger for a brief moment. But only a brief one. He turned back and continued on. Thinking about the Full Metal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" Kawa waved running towards the train. "Sorry I'm running a little late. Saying bye to a friend." She glanced back and waved at a man, Cem. She paused seeing Armstrong. "Hey... What's he doing here?"

"He's coming as an extra precaution." Al said from the box he was in. "Since brother and I can't preform Alchemy in our current positions."

Kawa blinked. "Okay? Well I guess we'd better get on the train."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, let's go." They all got on the train and Kawa yawned leaning against the side of the window falling asleep.

Once they were sure she was asleep Taki turned to Armstrong. "Thank you for not mentioning Scar."

"I understand. We all know Kawa is a little... protective of you."

Taki smiled. "Yeah I'm sure everyone has figured it out."

"I'm surprised the Colonel allowed you to go." Armstrong said calmly.

"He's not the boss of me." Taki laughed. "I make my own decisions."

Armstrong laughed. "That's not the way he tells it."

"Well he's just an idiot." Taki turned and looked at her sister. "But he couldn't say no when I told him Kawa wanted to... He knows not to separate us."

Armstrong nodded. "You two are really close."

"We have been since our father death..."

Ed paused knowing it was more. "...Hey where is Al?"

"I put him in the livestock cart. I thought he would be lonely by himself!'

"WHAT!" Ed gasped. "What did you think my little brother was!"

Taki laughed and relaxed back. "This is defiantly going to be an interesting journey." She closed her eyes and rested next to her sister.

"Hmm... Are we coming to a stop?" Kawa yawned as the train slowed. She got up and stretched her arms.

"Yeah." Ed nodded. He relaxed back but blinked as Armstrong suddenly got up.

Armstrong stuck his head out of the window. "DR. MARCOH!" The three others blinked confused by Armstrong's sudden actions. "Are you not Dr. Marcoh!? It is me! Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" They all blinked watching the man Armstrong had been calling to run off.

"Did you know him?" Ed asked.

"Yea. He is a very capable Alchemist from an Alchemic Research agency of Central. He took part in research for medical purposes, but disappeared after the civil war."

"Let's get off." Ed said getting up and hurrying off.

"Oh? Were we not to get off at Liesenburgh?" Armstrong questioned as the other three followed Ed.

"If that guy researched what you said he did, he might know something about Biological Transmutation!"

"Oh..." Kawa nodded to herself. Their real bodies.

"You have to unload Al and the luggage!" Ed called. "Hurry up!"

They all hurried over and got Al and the luggage off. Then they began to search around town for someone who could help.

"Have you seen a man with black hair come by here earlier?" Kawa asked walking up to a woman. "He was a bit on the shorter side."

"Uh... I'm not sure..."

Kawa nodded her thanks and then walked over just in time to overhear some guys talking to Ed and Armstrong. "Oh that's Dr. Maulo!"

"Hey Taki! I think they found him!" Kawa called and hurried over to the guys. "Can you direct us on where to find him please?"

The man nodded and directed them. As they walked they heard all about how great a doctor he was and how miraculous his treatments were.

"Most likely Alchemy." Armstrong said.

"Yea." Taki nodded.

"So he took a fake name and hid in this village. But why did he run away?" Ed asked as they walked up to the house where he was supposedly to be living.

"When the Dr. disappeared, I heard that some classified files also disappeared. There was a rumor that the Dr. stole them." Armstrong said walking up.

"He must have thought that we were agents of his agency." Ed said opening the door. "Hel...lo..." He froze seeing a gun pointed at him.

He dodged just in time as Marcoh fired. "What did you come here for!?"

"Please calm down, Doctor." Armstrong said walking up behind Ed. The girls followed them.

"Did you come to take me back!?" Marcoh asked shaking. "I don't want to go back there! Please! Just let me be...!"

"That's not true. Please listen to what I have to say." Armstrong said calmly.

"Then did you come here to silence me by killing me!?" Marcoh yelled.

"First, put down that gu.."

"I won't be fooled!" Marcoh glared.

"HEY!" Kawa frowned walking in. "Put the gun down!"

Marcoh glared, but gasped as Armstrong picked up the box Al was in and threw it at him. "I SAID TO CALM DOWN!"

Kawa and Taki sighed. They all went and sat down after. "I didn't want to..." Marcoh sighed. "Even though it was an order from above, to be made to dirty my hands on it, I... And then it was used at the east area civil war as a tool for mass murder..."

"Dr..." Kawa frowned understanding his feelings slightly.

"It was a truly horrible battle... too many innocent bystanders died... What I have done are things that cannot be atoned for by just taking my life. Even so, I am acting as a doctor here for as long as I can."

"Just what did you research and what did you escape with?" Armstrong asked.

"I made the Philosopher's Stones." Marcoh said solemnly. The room darkened at that.

"Philosopher's Stone?" Taki blinked. "They can be made..."

"The research files and a stone are what I brought with me."

"You have a stone!?" Ed gasped.

Kawa gasped. Ed and Al could use it to get their bodies back... I could get memories back of my big brother... She paused and looked at her hands. Big brother...

"Yes." Marcoh said pulling out a small container. "It's in here." They all blinked seeing the red liquid in the container.

"A 'stone'... isn't this liqu..."

"HUH!" Ed gasped as he started to pore it onto the table.

"...Huh..." Armstrong and Ed gasped together. The liquid polled into a small liquidity stone.

"The Philosopher's stone, 'the celestial stone,' 'the great elixir,' 'the red tincture,' 'the fifth element.' Just as the philosopher's stone have several names their shapes are not limited to that of a stone." Ed blinked looking at it.

"However, they remained experimental creations up until the end. Imperfect objects that will eventually reach their limitations and become unusable."

Kawa stopped listening just thinking about her brother and the ability to bring memories of him back where right in front of her. Big brother just you wait...

"Mr. Marcoh can you show me the research files you took?!" Ed asked excitedly.

"Uh... What should I say to him... Major Armstrong, who is this boy?"

"A national alchemist."

Kawa got up. "I'm going to go outside..."

Taki blinked. "Huh? Kawa?"

"I'm fine." She walked out and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Ed first... and Al... I'm sorry brother... You're going to have to wait a little longer... Tears started running down her face. I'm sorry... She wiped the tears from her face and was about to go inside when the door opened and the others walked out. "Huh?"

"We're going now." Taki said looking over at Ed shocked.

"Taki?" She followed the others as they walked. "What happened?"

"Dr. Marcoh asked us to leave... He called the research of the devil... Then Ed said he'd already seen Hell... What was he talking about?"

His past... when he went to the gate... Kawa frowned looking at Ed. Poor kid...

They all sat down waiting for the next train silently. "Is this really fine with you?" Armstrong asked breaking the silence."

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"While you wouldn't have been able to see the files, you could have quickly taken the stone by force."

"Yeah... I really, really wanted it! But then I remembered the people we met on the way to Mr. Marcoh's house... Even if we restored our bodies by robbing this town of it's life support, it'd just leave a nasty after taste." He turned to Al. "We'll look for a different way. Right Al?"

"Yep." Al said from the box.

"...So you guys don't have your bodies... Or at least Al doesn't?" Taki whispered.

"Oh yeah you didn't know did you Taki?" Ed blinked. "No... He doesn't... He lost it when... we tried to bring our mom back..."

"You... that's what Marcoh meant by breaking the ban..." She looked down shocked.

"Oh yeah Major, are you fine with this too? You didn't report anything to Central about Mr. Marcoh."

"The man I met today was only a town doctor named Maulo." Armstrong said calmly.

"Gonna have to start from scratch all over again. Man, this is a really long road." Ed sighed.

Kawa looked at the tracks and frowned. This means longer till Taki can get you back Brother...

"Hey!"

They all turned and saw Marcoh running up. "..This is the place where the research files are hidden." He handed it over to Ed. "Look at it if you won't regret knowing the truth. And if it's you, you will uncover the truth behind the truth. No I've said too much." He turned and walked off. "I pray that you will restore your bodies one day."

Ed blinked and then bowed in thanks.

"So what does it say?" Kawa asked.

Ed opened it. "The National Central Library 1st Branch. Tim Marcoh..."

"So, he 'hid a tree in a forest.' The amount within that Library's stock of books is staggering."

"There's a clue about the stone there...!"

"Brother, this road isn't a dead end!"

"Yeah!" Ed smirked.

"This is great." Kawa smiled. "Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kawa yawned waking up as the train slowed down. "Are we there?" She asked as she got up stretching.

"Yeah." Ed said. "Come on." Taki, Kawa, and Armstrong followed Ed off the train. They picked up Al and then started walking through town. Kawa was surprised by how small the town was.

"Reminds you of home, huh?" Taki asked.

Kawa nodded and she realized that was why she felt so sad. It did look like their home town. The same home town where they had lived with her brother when he was alive. "Yeah I guess so..."

"Come on!" Ed yelled. A few people gave pause and glanced over as they walked. Kawa was sure she heard a few whispering.

"Is that Edward?"

"Who are the girls and that man with him?"

"Is it true he became a dog of the military?"

"Come on!" Ed repeated, either ignoring or not hearing all the comments.

"Right." Taki smiled. "Kawa if you stop you'll get lost." Kawa blinked noticing she had stopped, remembering her own home town and the people she had left behind.

"I'm coming." She jogged to catch up. Soon they were walking up to a house. An old woman and a dog with an automail leg were standing in the front yard.

"Hmm, you're looking lively." The old woman smiled.

"Hey, we need your help Granny Pinako."

The old woman walked up as Armstrong put Al down. Taki and Kawa hug back not really wanting to cut in on Ed's family time. Armstrong had no problem walking forward and shaking hands with Pinako. "This is major Armstrong." Ed introduced.

"Pinako Rockbell... But in the time that you've been gone, Ed got small." She said comparing Armstrong and Ed.

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SMALL, MINI HAG!"

"OH YEAH, ULTRA SQUIRT!"

"MIDGET HAG!"

"MICRO SQUIRT!"

"PEA-SIZED HAG!"

Kawa, Taki, Al, and Armstrong watched the two yell at each other shocked. "Um..." Kawa blinked.

She was interrupted by a yell. "HEY ED!" Suddenly a wrench came soaring down and nailed Ed in the head. "GOOF! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CALL AT LEAST ONCE BEFORE YOU SHOW UP FOR A MAINTANCE CHECK!" A blond hair girl yelled from the top floor of the house.

Kawa and Taki stared shocked at the two. "WINRY YOU JERK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Ed yelled back up at her.

She started laughing. "Welcome home!"

"Yeah." Ed grumbled sitting down.

"Well why don't you come inside?" Pinako said looking at the girls and Armstrong.

"Alright... Oh. I'm Kawa and this is my sister Taki." Kawa said following Pinako inside.

"Well welcome. Make yourselves at home."

"AH!" Ed said collapsing onto a couch. After a moment he was taking a drink from a cup Pinako had given him, and Winry was running down the stairs.

Winry paused seeing him and suddenly screamed as she pointed to his missing arm. "Oh sorry. It got busted." Ed said calmly as he drank.

"'Busted-up,' wait one minute! Just how were you using that first-class Automail that I had so painstakingly made?!"

"Got totally smashed into little pieces." Winry looked like she had just been told he had destroyed her most precious treasure. She hit him on the head and then turned to Al. "So, what happened? Why's Al also busted up. Just what are you guys doing?"

"I'm... I'm going to go for a walk." Kawa said getting up.

"Uh, Kawa?" Al blinked.

"I just need some air... Plus it's been a while since I've had a nice quiet walk. I'll be back soon." She waved quickly getting out of there before she started to cry. Memories of her brother filtered in and out of her mind. She knew Taki would be worried about her, but she couldn't stay in there until she had her head on straight again.

After an hour or so she found herself staring at a tree, or mainly the person next to the tree. It was Ed, and the dog. "What's up, Ed?"

"Oh, Kawa." He blinked looking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking... So what's the plan Ed?" She asked walking up next to him.

"In three days I'll have my arm fixed... Then we will leave and head to Central so we can read Dr. Marco's notes on the Philosopher Stone."

"Right." Kawa nodded. "Three days...Huh..."

"What's with you?" Ed asked.

"I just wonder what my life would be like had my brother and I chosen not to do human alchemy... We would probably still be in our home town... Trying to make a living..." She smiled. "And I can bet he would have never let Taki become a state alchemist."

"Not use thinking about it now, you can't change the past. Come on, everyone's probably waiting for us."

Kawa nodded and followed him. "You know... You're pretty smart for a kid." She rubbed his head.

"HEY!" Kawa laughed as he swatted at her hands. She jogged forward heading back to Pinako's house with Ed chasing her, and the dog chasing him.

When they returned Taki lectured Kawa about going off on her own. Kawa just shrugged it off patting her sister on the back and commenting on how much like Roy she was. Which only angered Taki, while Kawa introduced herself to Winry.

"Calm down Taki." Ed said walking up to her. "Kawa was just homesick. She'll be fine tomorrow I'm sure."

"HEY! Ed! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Kawa smiled causing Ed to start yelling, a kind of babble, at her.

Taki smiled. Yeah he's right, she looks better already.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days, and Ed was getting his arm fixed. Kawa and Taki waited outside, enjoying the nice weather. "Reminds you of home, doesn't it..." Taki smiled.

"Yeah." Kawa said evenly. "Makes me think of the summer when we decided to sleep outside."

"And it started raining after we fell asleep!" Taki laughed. "I remember. It woke us up and we rushed inside, soaking wet. Dad was horrified we would get sick."

"Yeah.. Luckily we didn't."

"Thanks to your quick thinking." Taki laughed.

No... It was Tye... "It was nothing." She looked up, spotting Ed and Al. "Looks like Ed's all fixed up."

"Yeah, and I guess he's fixing Al now."

"Those two are really close." Kawa smiled. "I'm a little jealous."

"Why?" Taki frowned. "We are just as close."

"...I know... But they have a special bond... One that comes from pain and trails."

"Kawa?" Taki blinked.

"It's nothing." She smiled. "Let's go help Pinako make dinner." She headed inside as the two brothers started to spar.

"Kawa..." Taki sighed, knowing something was up. She followed silently knowing Kawa would keep it bottled up. That was just how Kawa was.

Kawa smiled as she sat and ate. "You guys had a lot of fun sparing didn't you?"

"Our teacher always told us, 'in order to train the spirit, first train the body.'" Al said, rubbing his head with oil.

"That's why we have to practice like this everyday." Ed said taking another bite.

"So you guys spar whenever you have some spare time?" Winry frowned, looking slightly annoyed. "No wonder your auto mail breaks down so fast!"

"That's fine by me. Those boys are making me rich!" Pinako laughed.

"It's a good way to stay in shape. Besides Winry, could you imagine the chaos they would cause if they kept all that energy stored up." Kawa laughed.

"True." Winry smiled.

"Hmh... But the principle is correct." Armstrong said calmly. "A healthy spirit makes its abode in a well-trained body. There a few things more beautiful." Suddenly he got up and flexed his muscles, ripping his shirt off. "LOOK AT MINE!"

"Al, pass me the sauce." Ed said, ignoring Armstrong.

"Major can you please not do that while we are eating." Taki sighed.

Kawa smiled. "It's defiantly nice here." She said changing the subject.

"We've been glad to have you." Pinako smiled.

"Tomorrow morning I'm catching the first train to Central." Ed said suddenly.

"Well then, I guess its gonna be quiet around here again."

"Heh, hehe. Yeah, just think, Al... once we get our old bodies back, we're not gonna need these two anymore!"

"Don't get cocky yet, you brat!" Pinako smirked. "Until then, you can't do anything without us engineers, you little runt."

"Who're you calling a RUNT!"  
>Kawa smiled and laughed. "Calm down Ed, before you end up breaking your auto mail again."<p>

Taki laughed as Winry almost fainted at the thought.

The next morning the brothers, the major, and the girls got ready quickly and headed outside.

"Thanks for everything Granny." Ed smiled.

"You bet."

"Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked.

Kawa looked at the house and then started walking a bit. She didn't want to intrude on the 'families' goodbye time.

"Kawa?" Taki asked following her.

"Taki.. Do you ever miss home?"

"Sure I do, but I've come to think of anywhere you and I are together is home." She smiled.

"...Maybe after a little, we can go back... Just for a small visit."

"Of course." Taki smiled.

"ED! AL!" Winry's voice called from the top floor of the house.

Kawa looked back. "Ed and Al are lucky to have Winry and Pinako..."

"Kawa... We've got each other... And now we've got those two. Don't be so glum."

Kawa smiled. "You're right." She watched the three guys walk up, and fell in next to them. "Back to Central now?"

"Yep." Ed grinned. "To find the Philosopher Stone."

"And get our bodies back." Al added.

And memories of Tye. Kawa smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"There it is…" Kawa smiled, looking out the window of the train. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Taki smiled, she paused. "Hey Kawa… Isn't Liz here in Central?"

"Oh yeah!" Kawa smiled. "Training to become a state alchemist!"

"We should see her!"

"Who are you talking about?" Al asked looking over.

"A friend of ours who is training to become a state alchemist, her name is Elizabeth." Kawa smiled. "We haven't seen her in over a year."

"Why don't you go visit her then, we don't need that much help looking for Marco's book." Al smiled.

"Alright." Kawa smiled. "Thanks Al. We'll meet up with you at the library later then."

"Huh?" Ed asked glancing over; he was thinking about what Marco had talked about.

Ed's expression of deep thought made Kawa pause, thinking about the same thing and her brother. She wanted desperately to bring him back, she had had another nightmare about her brother the night before and it was still tearing at her.

"You okay Kawa?" Taki asked as the train started to slow.

"Yeah… Let's get going. I want to go surprise Liz." Kawa smiled getting up. "We'll see you boys later." She headed off towards the train exit.

"Bye." Taki said, dashing after Kawa.

Al smiled watching the two of them.

"Here we are." Kawa smiled looking at the apartment door. It had taken them a few hours to find Elizabeth's house. "Do you think she's here or studying somewhere?"

"Only one way to find out." Taki knocked on the door.

"ONE MOMENT!" A female voice called. A tall 16 year old woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes opened the door. "Kawa? Taki?"

"Hey Liz." Kawa smiled. "Been a while."

"Can we come in?" Taki asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled stepping back to let them in. "How've you too been? Traveling?"

"Yeah." Taki smiled. "We're traveling with the Full Metal Alchemist. I think you'd like him."

"Hmm… Full Metal huh? That would be cool. You'll have to introduce me to him."

"Aright, why don't we go now." Kawa smiled. "He'll be at the library."

"Let's go." Elizabeth smiled. "I can't wait!"

"I bet. You two will get along I'm sure." Taki smiled. "Just wait till you meet him. You'll be laughing alright."

"Really? Okay we'll let me go meet this mysterious State Alchemist." Elizabeth smiled. The three set off towards the library.

When they go to the National Central Library 1st Branch, the two sisters froze seeing that it had been burned down. "What?!" Kawa gasped.

"It was burned down yesterday…." Elizabeth sighed. "We still don't know what happened."

"We?"

"Major Sunari!" A military officer called running up. "Can we help you Major?"

"Major?" Taki and Kawa stared in shock at their friend.

"Yes, we're in search of Major Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. Can you tell us where he is?"

"I heard he is at the main library with an old employee from here." The officer reported.

"Thanks. Come on you two." Elizabeth said calmly and seriously.

"Major?" Kawa said as they headed towards the other library. "What was that about?! I didn't know you joined the military!"

"I kind of had to when I passes my test and became a State Alchemist." Elizabeth smiled.

"No way! That's great!" Taki laughed. "Congrats!"

Kawa smiled, but felt torn inside. She had been taught by her brother to avoid becoming a State Alchemist. When Taki had become one Kawa had hesitated, but allowed Taki because she couldn't explain why she felt that way. When Elizabeth had declared she wanted to become one as well, Kawa had secretly hoped Elizabeth wouldn't become one. She felt like a bad friend, but at the same time she felt like she was betraying her brother's teachings. "Congrats Liz…. Now how about we introduce you to the Full Metal Alchemist as a reward." I'm sorry brother…. But I have to support my friends as well, but I will never become one. She smiled and looked at the library. "Let's go see how those boys are doing."


End file.
